Gadis Bunga Sakura
by caramelhae
Summary: Dia pergi tanpa kembali, meski segenap penduduk Bluebell dan Konohana berduka. Meninggalkan enam hati yang terluka. [major chara death]


**Gadis Bunga Sakura**

a Harvest Moon: The Tales of Two Town fanfiction by Tara Aozoran. Setting and characters belong to Natsume and Marvelous Inc.

 **Warn** : **Major chara death. Cliffhanger story without absolute conclusion. OOC may ensue.** Positive AR ( **Alternate Reality** ), 'coz as we know, there isn't any death nor aging in the Harvest Moon universe….

.

.

.

Jarum panjang jam berputar tanpa henti, tetapi buku tua itu terus terbuka pada halaman yang sama, tak kunjung dibalik ke lembar selanjutnya. Seolah kata-kata yang tertera di kertas usang itu terlalu sukar untuk dipahami oleh si pemuda berambut cokelat, atau sang pembaca mendadak kehilangan hasrat mereguk ilmu pengetahuan.

Coret yang pertama, sebab pada saat-saat biasa, otak Hiro cukup kapabel untuk mencerna materi yang disajikan buku tua turunan Ayame itu. Asumsi kedua mungkin ada benarnya, meski kata "kehilangan hasrat" terlalu kuat untuk mendefinisikan keadaan Hiro sekarang. Determinasi Hiro dalam menuntut ilmu masih berkobar, hanya saja semangatnya agak melempem.

Karena ada satu pertanyaan yang tak pemuda itu temukan jawabannya meski ia telah membongkar seluruh buku medikal yang tersimpan di rak-rak yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru klinik ini.

 _Sebenarnya, kematian itu apa?_

Biologi menjelaskan bahwa kehidupan adalah keadaan di mana suatu entitas mempunyai kesempatan untuk bernapas, dan terkhusus bagi anggota kingdom animalia, memiliki jantung yang masih berdenyut dan mengalirkan darah ke segala penjuru tubuh. Dengan kata lain, kematian adalah kebalikannya.

Penjelasan itu bisa diterima oleh logika Hiro, tetapi kemudian si dokter magang bertanya-tanya lagi,

 _Lalu, jiwa itu apa? Apakah jiwa langsung meninggalkan tubuh ketika jantung berhenti berdetak, atau justru jantunglah yang lantas berhenti berdetak begitu mengetahui bila tubuh yang ia tinggali telah kehilangan jiwa?_

Pemuda brunet itu memijit keningnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Menyadari bahwa benaknya bakal terjebak dalam labirin tak berujung bila terus-terusan duduk menghadap meja belajar dan membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab itu merongrongnya, maka Hiro memutuskan untuk berdiri, kemudian menyeret langkah menuju jendela kamarnya.

Menyandarkan lengan pada kusen jendela, Hiro menghela napas lagi.

Hiro merasa kalau ia butuh belajar lagi, soal konsep kehidupan dan kematian. Sebagai calon pemegang profesi yang bersahabat dengan dua hal tersebut, dan sebagai sosok yang tak ingin berlama-lama gamang akibat rasa kehilangan.

.

.

"Hiro, bantu aku memasak makanan untuk acara piknik di bawah pohon sakura besok," suara wanita tiba-tiba menyapa Hiro dari belakang, membuat sang pemuda agak tersentak. Lalu dilanjutkan suara berdesah yang diikuti perkataan bernada mengeluh, "Duh, jangan bilang kau lupa. Yah, desa kita baru saja kehilangan … jadi, kurasa festival tahunan ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk mengembalikan suasana ceria. _We gotta move on, of course_."

Hiro menoleh dan mendapati Ayame tersenyum simpul padanya. Ada simpati dan upaya menghibur yang tersirat dari gurat wajah sang wanita berambut hitam. Hiro paham bila Ayame berusaha terlihat lapang dada, mengingat posisinya sebagai guru sekaligus kakak yang mesti mengayomi Hiro.

Sebelum beranjak ke dapur, Hiro melempar pandangan sekilas ke jendela kamarnya, yang menampakkan sebagian batang pohon sakura. Kemarin masih dipenuhi kuntum, dan sekarang kuntum-kuntum itu sudah mekar menjadi deretan bunga merah jambu yang rimbun dan cantik.

 _Musim semi tanpa dirinya, ya? … Rasanya sepi._

.

.

[ _Sesungguhnya, mereka semua paham bila kematian adalah sebuah pintu yang pasti akan dimasuki oleh setiap entitas yang berjiwa._ ]

.

.

Ketika jam di dinding toko hewan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, Kana, yang berdiri di belakang konter, melempar pandangan ke jendela. Di luar sana sepi. Lengang. Padahal biasanya sekitar sekarang, ada seorang gadis yang melintas di depan tokonya, dengan keranjang berisi sayur-sayuran dan produk ternak di dekapan.

Gadis itu adalah tetangganya yang tinggal di lahan pertanian luas yang terbentang di belakang toko (sekaligus rumah) Kana. Maniak kuda itu ingat sekali, kalau dulu lahan itu tak lebih dari tanah kecil yang terlantar—dan semenjak gadis itu menghuninya, perlahan-lahan tempat itu jadi lebih hidup. Tanah yang tandus diberi pupuk hingga gembur, dan ditanami berbagai varietas tanaman berdasarkan musim; _barn_ kecil diberdayakan untuk menampung beberapa hewan ternak (terkadang, Kana mengunjunginya untuk melihat keadaan kuda sekaligus bercakap-cakap ringan dengan pemiliknya).

Lahannya pun perlahan meluas, seiring dengan pohon-pohon yang ditebang, dan bervariasi, dengan adanya petak sawah, kolam ikan, dan fasilitas lainnya. Menjadi pertanian yang begitu hidup. Gadis itu melakukannya seorang diri, berbekal tekad dan kerja keras. Kalau Kana, mungkin tak akan mampu seperti itu. Huh, padahal gadis itu tubuhnya begitu mungil, sampai-sampai terkadang Kana khawatir kalau lengan kecilnya bakal patah karena terlalu sering mencangkul dan bekerja fisik.

Gadis itu adalah tetangganya yang manis, yang hampir tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mampir ke tempat Kana. Jarang bertransaksi, sekadar menyapa dan berbincang-bincang, tetapi Kana tak keberatan.

Tetangganya itu selalu lewat di depan rumahnya setiap hari, dengan keranjang berisi produk pertanian di dekapan dan ransel kumal tersilang di tubuhnya, disesaki berbagai barang dan bergoyang-goyang tiap kaki lincahnya berlari kecil. Berbagai produk tersebut senantiasa sebagiannya berpindah ke tangan penduduk lain (baik sebagai pemenuhan permintaan yang ditempel di papan kayu, maupun sebagai hadiah), dan sebagian lagi berakhir di kotak pengapalan.

Kana ingat betul kalau sejak gadis itu menjadi tetangganya beberapa tahun silam, isi di dalam kotak pengapalan jadi lebih beragam. Bukan sekadar tumbuhan (yang merupakan komoditas kebanggan desa) saja, tetapi juga ada susu, telur, wol, ikan, benda-benda random yang dipungut di hutan, barang tambang, bahkan serangga.

Dan sekarang, bagian dalam kotak pengapalan itu begitu lengang. Nyaris kosong. Tak tersentuh.

.

.

Pada hari yang tak begitu terik ini, Dirk memutuskan untuk pergi ke Bluebell melalui gunung. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak melintasinya. Pengantar surat yang tinggal di Konohana itu bukanlah orang yang atletis, sehingga mendaki dan menuruni medan curam sebanyak dua hari sekali adalah hal yang lumayan memberatkannya.

Maka, tentulah Dirk menaruh respek yang teramat besar terhadap Eileen dan si gadis petani yang berjasa dalam menggali terowongan sehingga bebas dipakai secara leluasa lagi. Dirk jadi bisa menghemat banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Berhubung Dirk bukan penduduk asli Konohana, ia tak banyak menyaksikan percekcokan antardua kota (ah, antardua walikota, lebih tepatnya). Ia cuma mendengar dari penduduk lain soal permusuhan menahun antara kedua walikota yang berawal dari persilangan pendapat. Ia juga mendengar anggapan dari penduduk kedua desa, soal hubungan antara Ina dan Rutger yang berangsur-angsur membaik, hingga pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama melambaikan bendera damai, sejak kedatangan gadis petani itu.

Petani enerjik itu adalah sosok yang tak pernah mengeluh ketika mengarungi pegunungan yang terjal, berkebalikan dengan Dirk. Gadis itu memperlakukan gunung sebagai arena bermain; terjun ke rawa-rawa untuk menangkap ikan, melompat-lompat untuk menangkap serangga, dan merangkak-rangkak guna memunguti berbagai yang tergeletak di tanah. Begitu lincah dan bersemangat, seperti anak kecil.

Dirk takjub, sekaligus merasa kalau dirinya, yang notabene merupakan lelaki tulen, begitu loyo bila dibandingkan dengan sosok yang diam-diam ia juluki sebagai "penjelajah gunung" itu.

Pernah suatu malam, ketika Dirk berpapasan dengan sang gadis di jalan pulang, ia ditawari untuk ikut bertualang di hutan. _Seru dan banyak hal menarik_ , begitu sang gadis meyakinkannya. Tetapi berhubung waktu itu sudah malam dan energi Dirk sudah banyak terkuras, maka pada akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir di kedai teh, melepas penat dengan dua gelas teh dan obrolan hangat.

Kesadaran Dirk berpindah; dari bulan purnama yang menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka di kedai teh malam itu—kembali ke langit berawan yang memayungi perjalanannya hari ini.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menepuk-nepuk tas selempang yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, memastikan surat-surat antarannya aman. Kemudian, ia melayangkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri; ke rawa yang becek dan ditumbuhi lumut, ke jejeran pohon yang dedaunannya berbisik-bisik, ke hewan-hewan liar yang tak begitu bersahabat.

Ada banyak ikan berenang-renang, tetapi tak ada si hiperaktif yang berlari-larian menangkapnya. Ada banyak tumbuhan liar dan barang tergeletak di gunung, tetapi tak ada (lagi) yang tekun memungutinya. Ada banyak medan yang menantang untuk ditaklukan, tetapi sang penjejelajah hutan tak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke sini lagi.

.

.

"Hei, Kana, dalam sehari, seberapa sering kau mengingat _dia_?" Dirk melayangkan pertanyaan pada sang pemuda berkuncir kuda yang berada di balik konter. Sampai sekarang, kebiasaan singgah agak lama di rumah sang pecinta kuda masih belum Dirk hapus dari rutinitasnya.

Kana terdiam dengan alis terangkat selama beberapa detik sebelum menyahut heran, "Heh, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Dirk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Huh, lihatlah siapa yang bersikap melankolis," Kana melemparkan cemooh, diikuti dengusan. Namun, tetap ia menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat, dengan pandangan mengawang ke langit-langit toko. "Hmm, ya, dulu dia mampir ke sini nyaris setiap hari. Terkadang untuk membeli makanan hewan, tetapi lebih seringnya, cuma untuk mengobrol. Tak jarang pula ia membawa gosip dan lelucon yang ia dapatkan dari Bluebell. Kalaupun tidak sempat mampir karena sedang sibuk, ia akan melambaikan tangan padaku yang sedang mengurusi kuda-kuda. Yah, bagaimanapun, rumah kami berdekatan, jadi wajar kalau kami cepat akrab."

Lalu, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum pada Dirk. Bukan senyum yang manis. "Tentu kautahu bagaimana rasanya ketika hal yang sudah kauanggap lebih natural dari napas, mendadak menghilang dari keseharianmu, kan?"

Dirk merespons penuturan sang sahabat dengan senyuman. Bukan senyum yang manis pula. Keheningan merampok suasana di rumah kecil itu. Dua pemuda termenung. Ketika Kana hendak mencairkan suasana dengan topik Festival Bunga Sakura yang akan diadakan besok, barulah Dirk bersuara, "Kau tertarik mendengar bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri?"

Kana memberi persetujuan lewat anggukan.

Dirk menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku mengingatnya dua kali sehari, setiap aku melintasi terowongan yang menghubungkan dua desa." _Dan bila hati seseorang akan tergores bila mengingat sosok yang sudah berada di luar jangkauan, maka aku mendapat dua goresan, atau lebih, setiap hari._

.

.

[ _Pintu itu tak mengenal umur dan posisi_. _Bila sudah waktunya, siapa saja, orang yang tengah berjaya di atas angin sekali pun, mesti memasukinya.]_

.

.

Ash merebahkan diri di atas rumput untuk melepaskan penat. Topinya ia lepas dan letakkan di samping tubuh. Tubuhnya ia lemaskan, mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena sudah dibawa bekerja sejak pagi-pagi buta. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya makin menggila, terima kasih pada permintaan produk ternak yang meningkat tajam. Mau tak mau, pemuda itu menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk lebih cermat dalam merawat hewan-hewannya agar kuantitas dan kualitas produknya terjaga.

 _Seandainya saja aku bisa meminta bantuan gadis itu lewat papan pesan di desa …._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum getir ketika keinginan sia-sia itu terlintas di benaknya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatian pada langit yang seolah terhampar tepat di depan wajahnya.

Hari ini, langit didominasi oleh rombongan awan. Ada yang bentuknya bergumpal, mengingatkan Ash pada domba-dombanya yang gemuk.

 _Tidak, itu lebih mirip kol!_

Bukan Ash yang mengucapkan itu, melainkan seorang gadis dari desa sebelah, beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia bergabung dengan Ash yang tengah menonton awan seperti sekarang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berdebat, keras kepala dalam mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing; debat yang kekanakan dan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa. Lalu, dengan alaminya, topik merembet pada masalah pekerjaan masing-masing.

Ash sering memberi tips merawat hewan kepada gadis itu. _Meski ternak bukanlah komoditas utamamu, tetap saja kau mesti merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati_ , begitulah Ash senantiasa mewanti-wanti. Gadis itu akan berterima kasih, lalu membalas dengan menceritakan perihal dunia tumbuhan yang tak tersentuh oleh Ash.

Pernah beberapa kali Ash menyarankan agar gadis itu pindah ke desanya saja. _Aku akan memberimu lebih banyak tips dan bantuan dalam merawat hewan_ , begitu janjinya. Aneh sekali, padahal seharusnya Ash menghindari peluang mendapat saingan bisnis; hei, bila gadis itu nanti lebih sukses sebagai peternak dibanding dirinya, bisa-bisa peternakan keluarganya kalah pamor.

Matahari perlahan unjuk diri setelah nyaris setengah hari dihalangi oleh gerombolan awan. Sang surya pun bersinar angkuh, membuat Ash mengernyit karena matanya ditusuk oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Ash bangkit dari posisi rebahnya sambil bermonolog dalam hati. _Berhentilah berandai-andai. Dia tak akan pernah pindah ke sini, bahkan meski kau menyogoknya dengan segudang susu berkualitas emas._

.

.

"Kakak …."

Ash tengah duduk di tepian ranjang, sudah siap terjun ke dunia mimpi. Akan tetapi, niatnya ia urungkan kala melihat sang adik, yang sudah dalam balutan piyama, menyeret langkah ke arahnya dengan raut sendu. Oh, apakah puding buatannya tadi kurang enak? Atau adiknya yang rewel itu minta dibuatkan makanan lagi?

"… Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian," ucap si gadis kecil yang rambut pirang stroberinya tergerai hingga bawah punggung; ada patahan bekas dikuncir dua sepanjang hari.

Sang pemuda, yang juga sudah dalam setelan tidur, meringis karena tebakannya salah. Sambil menepuk kepala sang adik yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia berkata, "Maaf, belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, ya? Besok akan kuluangkan waktu untukmu. Kurasa Ibu tak keberatan untuk mengambil alih urusan ternak selama sehari. Jadi, jangan bersedih, oke?"

Seharusnya, Cheryl melonjak girang begitu mendengar janji itu. Namun, gadis kecil itu malah menggeleng. "… Bukan, bukan itu …. Aku kesepian karena Lillian tak pernah mampir lagi."

 _Oh_. Tebakan Ash meleset lagi. Apakah intuisinya menumpul?

Cheryl masih menunduk dengan raut mendung. Dan sejurus kemudian, mendung itu berubah jadi hujan. Ash tak tahu mesti bertindak atau berkata apa kala menyaksikan bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan dari kedua mata sang adik, dan juga bahu mungilnya yang bergetar-getar. " _Hiks_ … kenapa? Kenapa Lillian tak pernah berkunjung lagi? Apakah dia marah karena aku pernah membentak dan mendorongnya sampai nyaris jatuh? K-kalau begitu … aku … aku akan membuatkannya puding yang enak agar dia mau memaafkanku … _hiks_ …."

(Diam-diam Ash iri pada kejujuran khas anak kecil itu. Bila Ash bisa meluapkan emosinya seperti itu, mungkin dadanya bisa terasa lega. Mungkin.)

 _Jangan bersedih, karena dia akan terus hidup di dalam hati-hati orang yang mencintainya_ —tidak, tidak Ash tak bisa mengucapkannya, terlalu klise dan tak banyak membantu bagi orang yang merasakan perihnya kehilangan secara langsung. Tak selamanya luka bisa disembuhkan oleh kata-kata.

Maka, Ash cuma bisa meraih tubuh sang adik, mendekapnya erat. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kain piyamanya yang basah oleh air mata Cheryl yang mengalir deras seperti bendungan jebol.

Pemuda itu merasakan kehangatan keluarga, sekaligus kehangatan bulir bening yang perlahan jatuh melintasi pipinya.

.

.

[ _Ketetapan mutlak itu berlaku pula bagi sang perempuan muda yang tengah berada di puncak kesuksesannya. Sukses sebagai seorang petani. Sukses menjadi sosok yang mendapat tempat di hati banyak orang._ ]

.

.

Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitaran Bluebell; wajah mereka asing, sehingga Cam yakin kalau mereka adalah penduduk kota lain yang tengah berkunjung ke desa mereka. Lewat kacamata bisnisnya, Cam melihat para turis tersebut sebagai pelanggan potensial.

Bunga-bunga segar beraneka jenis dan warna sudah berderet manis di stannya; begitu apik dan manis dipandang mata. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara sang penjual menarik orang-orang untuk mampir ke kiosnya. Oh, untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, Cam mengutuk kecanggungan sosialnya. Sejak dulu, ia memang tak pandai dalam mengekspresikan diri. Tersenyum lebar ala sales, ia kaku. Berteriak lantang, ia kikuk.

Meminta tolong pada Ash, yang kemampuan sosialnya beberapa tingkat lebih baik, untuk menjadi bagian pemasaran khusus untuk hari ini saja mungkin adalah ide bagus … seandainya pekerjaan peternakan sang sahabat mengizinkan.

 _Kau bisa melakukannya!_

Di tengah-tengah kegalauannya, kalimat itu terngiang di benak Cam. Sebuah kalimat yang dahulu pernah membantunya dalam membangun kepercayaan diri.

Pemuda bertopi ungu itu pun mengepalkan tangan dan membulatkan determinasi. Ia menarik dan mengembuskan napas sebanyak tiga kali, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membunyikan bel dan berseru lantang, "Bunganya! Bunga yang cantik dan segar, silakan mampir untuk melihat-lihat! Menerima layanan membuat parfum dan buket, silakan mampir!" tak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang membuat wajah tampannya jadi lebih memesona.

Memang, strategi pemasaran adalah kunci dalam kesuksesan bisnis. Berkat teriakan promosi dalam senyum ramahnya, Cam berhasil menarik orang-orang untuk mengerubungi stannya seperti lebah mengelilingi bunga. Cam sempat kewalahan dalam melayani ibu-ibu yang bertanya ini itu tentang barang jualannya, anak kecil yang penasaran sehingga nyaris mematahkan tangkai bunganya, dan para gadis yang entah kenapa, sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan orang sang penjual.

Pada akhirnya, Cam menutup kiosnya beberapa puluh menit lebih lama dari jadwal. Ia puas, tentu saja, meski tak dipungkiri, ada segelintir sesal yang mengganjal hatinya. Sambil membereskan sisa bunga yang belum terjual hari ini, Cam tersenyum.

 _Padahal dia tak ada di sini, tetapi kata-katanya tetap memberi efek yang luar biasa untukku. Huh, seperti penyihir saja, dia itu._

Sejak dulu, Cam tak pandai dalam mengekspresikan diri. Namun, ada satu gadis yang memecahkan cangkang kakunya. Pemuda itu tak sungkan berekspresi jujur, bahkan sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk melontarkan lelucon payah, bila berada di depannya.

Sekarang, Cam tak tahu mesti menunjukkan ekspresi jujurnya kepada siapa.

.

.

"Kerjamu hari ini mengagumkan!" sapa Howard riang begitu Cam memasuki café yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya. "Ini, makanlah tom yum goong super pedas spesial racikan tanganku~!"

"… Ah, iya, terima kasih," sahut Cam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak terlihat tergoda oleh menu pedas favoritnya. "Nanti saja, sekarang aku tak begitu lapar."

Ekspresi kecewa lantas terlukis di wajah sang pria kekar pemilik café ketika Cam berlalu begitu saja, memasuki kamar. Cam menyadarinya, dan segenap rasa bersalah terbit di hatinya.

Cam tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, topi ungunya sudah ia lepas dan taruh di meja, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Ada Laney yang membawa sepiring tom yum goong yang ia tolak tadi. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika anak pemilik café itu masuk, meski sesungguhnya ada ucapan _maaf, aku sedang ingin sendirian_ yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia telan kalimat itu. Tak patut bila bersikap lancang pada orang-orang yang sudah menyediakan tempat tinggal dan fasilitas untuknya.

"Aku taruh di sini," ucap Laney sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja, di sebelah topi ungu milik Cam. Gadis itu kemudian menatap sang pemuda pirang dengan mata menyipit. "Pastikan kau menghabiskannya, Cam. Atau akan kuhidangkan kue cokelat sebagai menu makananmu selama sebulan."

Ancaman mengerikan bagi pembenci makanan manis seperti Cam. Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu, Cam menjawab, "Ya, tom yum goong-nya akan kumakan … katakan terima kasih untuk Howard."

Laney menghela napas. Kini gadis itu memasang raut gusar. "Jujur saja, kami agak mengkhawatirkanmu. Belakangan ini, kau sering melamun dan tak akan makan bila tidak kami ingatkan."

Cam menggaruk rambut pirangnya sambil berusaha menghindari dua keping mata hijau yang tertuju lurus-lurus kepadanya. "Begitukah? … Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Laney tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Permintaan maaf diterima, asalkan kau mau percaya bila kami—aku, Ayah, Ash, Rutger, dan penduduk lainnya—juga sahabatmu. Bangkitlah, karena bila kau terus-terusan seperti ini … kami pun merasa kehilangan dirimu."

Sampai Laney itu menghilang di balik pintu, Cam masih termangu di pinggir ranjang. Benar juga, bukan orang baik di dunia bukan cuma Lillian … jadi mengapa dirinya terus-terusan bersendu?

Ah, tiba-tiba Cam teringat salah satu aturan dasar dalam merangkai bunga. Dalam tiap rangkaian bunga, mesti ada bunga aksen yang berperan sebagai pemberi ciri khas dalam rangkaian bunga tersebut. Bila para penduduk Bluebell adalah bunga warna-warni yang menyemarakkan rangkaian hidup Cam, maka Lillian, si petani dari desa sebelah, adalah bunga aksennya.

Buru-buru Cam menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal. Huh, sejak kapan ia jadi puitis? Pasti cara kerja otaknya agak bergeser gara-gara suasana melankolis yang menjalar terlalu lama.

.

.

[ _Jadi, tak ada yang bisa menerima cara perginya yang terlalu buruk untuk gadis secemerlang dia._ ]

.

.

Goddess Pond indah seperti biasa, dengan permukaan biru yang berkilap seolah menyimpan kekuatan magis. Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, jangrik yang mengendap-endap di sela rerumputan, tarian kelopak bunga—semuanya seolah memuja kolam kecil yang entah berapa meter kedalamannya itu. Tempat ini begitu estetis dan menyejukkan hati, karena itulah Mikhail menobatkannya sebagai titik terfavoritnya di gunung ini.

Ah, Mikhail memang begitu; sebagai seorang pemusik, rasa haus akan estetika adalah napasnya. Maka, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu berusaha menemukan keping-keping keindahan dari berbagai hal di sekitarnya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menemukan keindahan pada kicau burung yang menyambutnya di pagi hari. Pada sinar mentari yang menerobos tirai jendela. Pada desir angin yang membentuk nada tak beraturan. Pada gerakan larik-larik awan. Pada koloni bambu hijau yang menjadi ciri khas Konohana. Pada bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di seluruh sudut Bluebell.

Dan pada gadis itu.

Tidak seperti Mikhail yang hanya terpaku dalam dunia musik, gadis itu punya banyak sisi yang bisa dikomentari. Dia adalah petani yang rajin. Dia adalah pengarung medan pegunungan yang lincah. Dia adalah penangkap ikan yang enerjik. Dia adalah pemburu serangga yang ambisius.

Dia adalah gadis yang cantik.

Sulit bagi Mikhail untuk menentukan satu nama julukan, sehingga pemuda itu merasa cukup dengan langsung memanggil namanya saja.

Namanya Lillian, dan dia adalah gadis yang cantik.

Dia cantik ketika berdiri di dekat bunga musim semi yang baru mulai mekar. Dia cantik ketika rambut cokelatnya disepuh sinar mentari musim panas. Dia cantik ketika dikitari oleh daun-daun bercorak oranye yang jatuh berputar-putar mengikuti kisaran angin. Dia cantik ketika sepasang mata ametisnya berbinar-binar kala mengagumi salju pertama yang mereka berdua saksikan di depan Goddess Pond.

Cantik yang tidak mencolok maupun mengintimidasi. Cantik yang memikat. Kecantikan yang menular pada permainan biola Mikhail.

Namanya Lillian, dan dia adalah gadis yang cantik.

Mikhail sempat menyamakannya dengan permata yang kemilaunya bertahan lama,

tetapi sayangnya, gadis itu lebih mirip bunga sakura,

indah dan gugur terlalu cepat.

.

.

"Pertunjukan musik masih beberapa bulan lagi, Mikhail," ujar Ina dengan intonasi beribawa sebagaimana biasa. "Kau tak keberatan tetap tinggal di sini? Oh, tentu, aku sendiri tak keberatan dengan keberadaanmu, hanya saja, aku sedikit memikirkan keadaanmu. Yah, kautahu, tak begitu banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemusik di sini."

Mikhail tersenyum sopan. "Bukan masalah, Walikota Ina. Jujur saja, saya lebih lancar dan berkonsentrasi dalam menulis musik di sini. Jadi, sebetulnya saya diuntungkan."

Ina mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ah, iya, lingkungan Konohana memang mendukung untuk pekerja seni sepertimu," ujar sang wanita dengan menyelipkan nada bangga. Namun, rautnya kemudian berubah jadi sangsi lagi. "Tunggu, lalu … bagaimana dengan tawaran sebuah pihak opera ternama untuk mengikutsertakanmu dalam tur keliling dunia itu?"

Ketenangan Mikhail terusik. "Ah, itu …," ia ragu sejenak, "saya membatalkannya."

Untungnya, tak ada respons lebih lanjut dari Ina menyangkut hal tersebut, membuat Mikhail diam-diam menarik napas lega. Walikota bersetelan serba merah itu langsung menyerahkan kunci kamar yang akan Mikhail tempati selama ke depannya. Mikhail menyambutnya, berterima kasih, lalu berbalik. Ia hendak berjalan menuju ruangannya, tetapi suara Ina menahannya.

"Kau tak pandai dalam berbohong, Tuan Violinis," nadanya begitu yakin dan menusuk. "Ada alasan utama di balik keputusanmu untuk tinggal di sini dalam jangka waktu panjang. Bukan sekadar demi menulis musik."

Ina memberi jeda. Sepasang mata hitam tajamnya menatap punggung sang pemusik muda ketika melanjutkan, "Melainkan untuk menyelidiki kematian Lillian, karena kau tak bisa menerima _bunuh diri_ sebagai alasan kematiannya. Apakah aku salah?"

Mikhail terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum. Pahit. "Anda sungguh tajam, sangat cocok menjadi walikota."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," sahut Ina sekenanya. "Sekarang, tentu kautahu bila pihak kepolisian sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda pembunuhan, sehingga kasus ini ditutup dengan kesimpulan bunuh diri. Bukankah kau tak berpengalaman sebagai detektif? Kauyakin bisa memutarbalikkan konklusi pihak berwenang, seorang diri?"

"Soal bisa atau tidaknya, tak akan ada yang tahu hasilnya tanpa mencoba," tandas Mikhail. Sepasang manik ametis di balik lensa kacamata berkilat. "Yang pasti, saya percaya bila Lillian bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membuang nyawanya begitu saja. Saya percaya. Sangat percaya. Dan satu lagi … Anda tak pandai dalam berbohong," ia meniru perkataan Ina tadi. "Saya sama sekali tidak seorang diri. Karena saya yakin bila orang-orang di sini pasti punya pikiran yang sama."

Ina tertegun sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Wanita itu maju tiga langkah untuk menepuk bahu sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan gestur menguatkan. "Terima kasih atas tekadmu. Mari berjuang bersama."

.

.

 _Sesungguhnya, mereka semua paham bila kematian adalah sebuah pintu yang pasti akan dimasuki oleh setiap entitas yang berjiwa._

 _Pintu itu tak mengenal umur dan posisi_. _Bila sudah waktunya, siapa saja, orang yang tengah berjaya di atas angin sekali pun, mesti memasukinya._

 _Ketetapan mutlak itu berlaku pula bagi sang perempuan muda yang tengah berada di puncak kesuksesannya. Sukses sebagai seorang petani. Sukses menjadi sosok yang mendapat tempat di hati banyak orang._

 _Jadi, tak ada yang bisa menerima cara perginya yang terlalu buruk untuk gadis secemerlang dia._

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu waktu ketika langit kelabu memayungi pohon-pohon yang tak sabar untuk menumbuhkan daunnya lagi, Lillian menghilang dari kedua desa. Keberadaannya lesap bak api diguyur air. Penduduk Bluebell yakin bila petani dari desa sebelah itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjannya di Konohana; Penduduk Konohana berpikir kalau gadis itu tengah melakukan penyegaran dengan menginap di desa sebelah selama beberapa malam, seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada tiap akhir bulan, ketika tanaman-tanamannya sudah dipanen dan dibabat habis, tetapi masih terlalu dini untuk menanam tanaman musim selanjutnya.

Namun, sampai musim semi menggulingkan musim dingin, batang hidung gadis itu tak kunjung terlihat.

Walikota Ina sempat berasumsi bila Lillian sengaja pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa berpamitan pada siapa-siapa, tetapi setelah rumahnya diperiksa, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau penghuninya sengaja berpergian lama. Baju-baju masih tertata rapi di lemari. Ada beberapa piring kotor di wastafel. Hewan-hewan peliharaannya kelaparan karena makanan mereka sudah licin tandas (Kana amat murka ketika mengetahui hal ini). Bahkan masih ada seporsi bubur siap santap di atas meja, yang sudah basi pada saat ditemukan.

Seolah-olah sang pemilik rumah berniat pergi keluar sebentar, tetapi di tengah perjalanan, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa kembali lagi.

Lantas, kedua walikota mengerahkan para warganya untuk melakukan pencarian. Pegunungan ditelusuri. Sudut-sudut hutan ditelisik. Segala penjuru desa disingkap. Bahkan, Ash dan Dirk sempat menyelam ke sungai.

Tetapi nihil.

Benar-benar lesap. Seperti salju yang mencair di musim semi.

Barulah keesokan harinya, pencarian mereka menemui titik terang. Titik terang yang gelap. Membuat jantung semua orang tersekat barang sejenak.

Gadis itu ditemukan tergeletak di atas tanah, tepat di bawah tebing tinggi yang berada di puncak gunung. Puncak gunung yang telah menyaksikan berbagai festival yang silih berganti diadakan oleh kedua desa yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Lillian tergeletak di atas tanah dalam posisi telungkup; tubuh kurusnya bersimbah darah dan tulang-tulangnya banyak patah.

Evakuasi dan penyelidikan segera dilakukan, dan pada akhirnya, pihak kepolisian sama sekali tak menemukan bukti yang bisa membuat mereka menarik kesimpulan selain bunuh diri. Kasus ditutup.

Namun, bagi penduduk kedua desa, kasus ini sama sekali belum selesai.

Lillian. Gadis manis itu. Mengapa ia bisa terjatuh dari tebing yang tingginya berpuluh-puluh meter itu? Kecelakaan? Bunuh diri? Atau dibunuh?

Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, sementara ada pagar pembatas yang memagari sekujur tepian tebing?

Bunuh diri? Masalahnya, bayangan gadis ceria itu sengaja menyerahkan diri pada gravitasi dengan niat mengakhiri hidup adalah adegan yang sulit diterima nalar dalam kepala semua penduduk.

Dibunuh? Siapa? Siapa yang cukup berdarah dingin untuk merenggut kehidupan sang dara yang telah berjasa banyak dalam perbaikan hubungan antara kedua desa yang telah jadi musih bebuyutan selama beberapa dekade itu? Benarkah bila ada psikopat yang bersembunyi di antara wajah-wajah cerah penduduk Bluebell dan Konohana?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Semua asumsi terlalu sukar diterima.

.

.

Musim demi musim bergulir, dan roda kehidupan terus berputar bagi mereka yang masih diberkahi denyut jantung.

.

.

[ _Gadis berambut cokelat itu, Lillian sang petani cemerlang, tak ubahnya seperti bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indah di batang tertinggi; hanya menunggu waktu hingga angin menerpanya, dan memaksanya turun mengikuti gravitasi hingga akhirnya mengering bersama tanah._ ]

.

.

— **End** —

.

.

.

.

 **Pojok Tara** (beware of random rambling that may ruin your mood after read the story)

1) Soal cara kematian Lillian, aku mengambil referensi dari fanfic **Filth** **in Beauty** karya **Daisy-Chan** (nah ketahuan deh kalo ngefans, AHAHA) (senpay notice me please) (oke jijiq). I've thought of many ideas too, but in the end I decided that her idea is the best…. OTL. Dan yeah, berhubung fanfic itu berpairing Mikhail x Lillian, bagian Mikhail dalam cerita ini jadinya mirip banget dengan cerita tersebut. Sekali aku intrigued oleh suatu karya, maka ketika aku menulis cerita bertema serupa, pasti aku selalu terbayang-bayang gitu :')

2) Format ceritanya semacam terinspirasi oleh novel **Girls in the Dark** karya **Akiyoshi Rikako**. For psychological-mystery lover, please have a read!

3) Penempatan urutan bachelor-nya random sih, bukan berdasarkan level bias atau semacamnya. Dan… ketika nulis bagian Cam, aku baru nyadar kalo semakin ke puncak, atmosfernya lebih emosional. Hmm….

4) Aku belum tahu apakah ini bakal jadi oneshoot ngegantung (alias **cliffhanger** ) atau multichapter. Kemungkinan **besar** yang pertama sih, soalnya aku lemah dalam menulis multichap (cough, lack of consistency, cough) (someone kick my ass please) (bless all authors who have consistency on their hands).

5) Oke, jadi enaknya jujur atau ngeles nih? ….oke jujur aja deh. Kecil banget kemungkinan aku bakal bikin sequel yang menjawab misteri di cerita ini (lain kasus kalo tiba-tiba aku dapet wangsit dari langit). **Jadi, dengan penuh kerendahan hati dan niat untuk tidak PHP, saya menyerahkan hak kepada pembaca untuk menebak-nebak dan menarik kesimpulan sendiri.**

6) Sesungguhnya aku masih merasa rancu; Konohana dan Bluebell itu sebenernya desa atau kota. Huft. Jadi, harap maklum seandainya di atas ada ketuker2 sedikit XD

8) Terima kasih untuk Atsui Tatsumi, Gianti-Faith, dan Alice Hortensia yang sudah meninggalkan respons di ceritaku sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih untuk buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir keini, ehehehe.

Tara pamit undur diri! ^^


End file.
